


How to Tame an Earthling

by fojee



Category: Anime and Manga, Level E
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Push all his buttons. Watch his temperature rise.<br/>Then show him your softer side. (Save a kitten. Make a tree bloom.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame an Earthling

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for further warnings. 
> 
> I rewatched the first two eps before writing this, as I actually support the canonical ship if I watch it to the end. (That princess was super badass. They totally deserve each other.)
> 
> So anyway, pwp. Nuff said.

**Pick a young one, fair of face, with a straight back and strong arms. Push all his buttons. Watch his temperature rise. Then show him your softer side. (Save a kitten; make a tree bloom.) Disappear. And then return and test him. (If he does well, reward him with a little skinship.) Keep him on his toes, between hate and worry, between frustration and admiration. When he defends you to others, you know he's yours.**

\---

Yukitaka Tsutsui felt bruised in a way that reminded him of his days as a thug. He's reformed now, having surrendered all his energy and attention to the demands of baseball. But the thug's wellspring of anger was still there under his breastbone, behind his pounding heart.

This stupid prince drew it out to the surface so easily. That first moment he met those green eyes, he was already lost. He found himself doing the most illogical things--lying to people, picking fights in public, challenging aliens who could probably crush him with two fingers. He could feel his doom hurtling upon him, like a too-fast curve ball from outer space.

But after all, he was just a stupid Earthling.

\---

Prince Baka was a player. Name a game and he's won it as many ways as possible. When he crash-landed on this planet, he thought he'd try something new. 

He chose one Yukitaka Tsutsui out of instinct. There were a lot of aliens in that part of the world and long-time residents, although clueless about their real nature, nevertheless were sensitized to that kind of strangeness. The kid was new in town. The fact that there were so many alien eyes on him was just a bonus.

At first, he thought he made a mistake. The kid was just too damn easy. Easy to read, easy to sway, easy to manipulate. Normally, he'd be bored after a day and a half. Two days, tops.

So why did he decide he wanted the whole planet?

The Dogra did have their possessive streak. He picked Yukitaka Tsutsui. And now the kid was his.

\---

It felt like they were fighting the entire time. Yukitaka thought himself strong, but he used all his strength against the alien, who was of course toying with him like a nekko with a ball of string. So he ended up on the bottom, his hands buried in that golden hair, his lips yielding to Prince Baka's demanding kiss. His legs were splayed open, and he felt the fingers sliding inside him, making him gasp and arch his back.

When the prince replaced those fingers with something larger, he suddenly thought of the Clive with its shrieking protuberance. He choked back a laugh, which made Prince Baka freeze and glare down at him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked in a voice like silk, inching forward relentlessly.

Yukitaka didn't have the breath to reply. "Sorry," he murmured against the prince's shoulder just before he scraped the bone with his teeth.

"Hmph," the prince let out, though he seemed momentarily appeased. He tilted Yukitaka's head back with his thumb and sucked the adam's apple. 

Yukitaka scraped his nails on the prince's back, feeling a strange urge to mark the alien's flesh. The cock inside him pulsed, hot and wet, and too large. He closed his eyes, head empty of anything other than want and need, as the prince's thrusts scraped him inside out.

When he came, stars exploded behind his lids, and he felt boneless and breathless even as he felt the prince come inside him, sparking a cascade of pleasure through his every nerve. Was this how it felt to touch a live wire? He never wanted it to end...

\---

It should be boring, but the Earthling's sex act fired up all of his neurons. Prince Baka had to write down a few notes afterward, solving a pesky problem with the latest Dogra weapons system (defensive only), and adding about thirty years to an alien creature's lifespan (new pet food). 

After that he was content to watch Yukitaka Tsutsui sleep, though he idly dipped a finger in the kid's come and tasted it. It made him go, "Hmm." Even asleep, Yukitaka shivered in sudden, instinctive terror.

\---

"I feel like I should tell you something, but I'm a little afraid to," Prince Baka murmured in his ear. 

Yukitaka was on all fours, being fucked by that too-hot cock. His nipples were clamped in some alien device and throbbing in time with his own dick, dripping pre-come on his sheets. He shouldn't have enough brain cells left to start a fire, much more to start a serious conversation. And yet he had heard that tone of voice enough times that he gritted his teeth and mustered his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, twisting his neck to look at the alien draped on his back. All he could see was that hair. He liked the feel of its strands on his overheated flesh. Like being caressed by a thousand fingers. 

He was just getting distracted again, when the prince spoke. "I have discovered that Dogran DNA is not entirely incompatible with Earthlings'."

Yukitaka frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I know you're a little young for your species, but sometimes we have to grab the opportunities in front of us."

Frustrated, Yukitaka wrestled the alien until they were face to face. Nails scraped over his nipples and he moaned, and the alien cock inside him drilled into his prostate. "I swear to god, Baka, if you don't spit it out," he growled at the alien looking down at him.

"I'm saying, omedato, Yukitaka." Prince Baka smirked at him. "You're going to be the mother of our hybrid child."

That cock got whipped out of his ass so fast it left skid marks. 

"You bastard!!!"

\---

**If you want to keep him, though, avoid certain topics in the middle of coitus. But earthlings love babies, so don't despair. All will be forgiven in about nine months.**

**[Attached: spec sheet of something called 'protection' that is compatible with Dogran anatomy. You're welcooome!;)]**

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg. (I srsly thought about knotting, but chickened out. Haha.)


End file.
